


Permission

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Humor, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steeljaw needs a little help in waiting for permission to overload.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission

**Author's Note:**

> so I should be studying for another final exam but this was too funny not to smash out. Inspired by [this post](http://youwanttoremainfree.tumblr.com/post/118129587501/steeljaw-moves-to-lick-thunderhoofs#notes)

Steeljaw gasps, tossing his helm back and arching upward. “I’m close- Hoof, I can’t-”

“Hold it. You wait until I give you permission.”

“I can’t,” the mech whines, frame tense and quivering. He desperately grabs at Thunderhoof’s plating while his valve constricts against his will.

“I  _said_  hold it,” Thunderhoof orders again, grinding hard into Steeljaw.

Steeljaw doesn’t manage to stifle his sharp cry, and his charge starts to peak. “I’m sorry I-”

Thunderhoof grabs Steeljaw’s snout in one hand and sharply blows air into it. “Wait.”

Steeljaw chokes in surprise, his charge plummeting at the action. “Gah!” he coughs once Thunderhoof releases his face. “Don’t  _do_ that.”

“Then  _hold it_ ,” Thunderhoof retorts as he lifts Steeljaw’s knees high into the air so he can thrust even deeper into the mech.


End file.
